


Waiting for You

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus tries to keep his mind occupied while Alec is out late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

I know that he will be home late, and yet though his lateness is expected I can never manage to escape the worry. Alec’s job is dangerous, I know this as well as anyone, and I know better than anyone how strong and capable Alec is. Yet there is always that possibility. Anything can happen in dangerous situations. 

I look at the clock and realize this train of thought will help nothing. Eleven thirty at night. Still a reasonable hour. The hunt went long. Were there any trouble Jace or Isabelle would have called me. Of course they would, who else would be able to heal their wounds and fix the trouble they had caused? I grasp at this tiny reassurance and try to find something to distract myself. Distractions don’t always come easily to one such as myself, after a few centuries one tends to develop a slightly sharper focus than most. 

Of course Alec will be home soon. Still my impatience blooms as I imagine that any minute he will quietly slide through our front door, ever careful in case I should already be asleep (which I hardly ever am, but it’s endearing that he still holds out hope). He will slide off his boots by the door before looking up and finding my gaze upon him. His smile will light up the dim apartment as I move to meet him. I will greet him with a kiss that will taste of salty sweat and the familiarity of Alec. As I unbuckle and remove all of his gear he will let me pretend that I’m worried he will get demon blood all over the apartment, but we both know this is simply an excuse for me to make sure he is not injured. Upon completion of my cursory inspection Alec will move towards the bedroom, pressing another quick kiss to my lips, to shower and change. I will move to heat up the Thai food that I had delivered hours ago; after such a long night he will be hungry. 

I glance at the clock again, midnight. My impatience waxes until a tinge of panic sneaks in; what could have happened to keep him so late? I try to refocus on the book I’ve been reading, although it hardly holds my interest. Boring research for a client will not keep my fears at bay, so slamming the book closed I give up and move to the window to look out. The street is empty, no sign of any movement to suggest his return. A sigh escapes my lips.

Starting to feel desperation settling in I grasp for any distraction I can think of. And so I think of Alec, how he will look at he strolls out of the bedroom, careless and comfortable, hair still damp from the shower. I will tell him about my day dealing with the mind-numbing problems of my over paying clients while he eats, and when he’s done he will tell me about his night. The details of the trouble his siblings got into will become fuel for the next nights worries, but I will do my best to keep this anxiety from him. My worry makes Alec worry, and since a worried Shadowhunter is a distracted Shadowhunter, I will keep my fears quiet, my expression open, and let him talk. 

Another glance at the clock tells me that it is twelve twenty. I sigh and wander over to my wine cabinet. I prefer to remain sober when Alec is out, better to have a clear head in case my skills are needed, but over the centuries I have developed quite a tolerance for alcohol. So one glass surely won’t hurt. At this point anything that will numb my building nervous tension is a welcome respite. As the wine slightly lowers my inhibitions but not my panic, out of sheer desperation I let my mind wander to what I know will hold my attention. I allow my thoughts to wander to our bedroom, I think of the way that Alec will pull me close, kisses plied against my jawline as he will whisper “it’s late, let’s go to bed.” That simple phrase never fails to elicit a response from me, a fact that Alec is not only aware of, but one that he uses to his advantage. I can imagine the way that the world will seem to grow small around us as my focus narrows to only Alec, of being there with him in that moment. The firm comfort of his arms around me, his smell surrounding me like a familiar blanket, warm and comforting. The way that I will feel his heartbeat against my chest, beating louder and louder until it becomes the only sound that matters. He will kiss me until I start to feel light headed, until I crave nothing but the taste of him. Until I can think of nothing but the weight of him against my lips. The slide of soft tender skin along my tongue until he is willing to beg for the release that only I can give. But I never make him beg, well hardly ever. I will relish the feel of his hips under my hands, the scars of past marks rough against my palms. I will revel in the sounds of soft sighs, whispers, pants, until he is whining, moaning, SCREAMING my name. I know that I will draw it out as long as I can, a fitting punishment for keeping me waiting all night, and when release slides over his body I can imagine how his back will arch, eyes pressed shut and mouth pulled tight, a hiss of inhaled breath the only sound he will be able to make. 

At last the soft click of the lock finally pulls me from my reverie. A final glance at the clock tells me that it is just after one in the morning, and I’m relieved as my door-ward gaze is greeted by stunning blue eyes in a weary but handsome face. 

“I’m sorry I’m so late, I thought for sure you would be asleep by now” Alec murmurs as he removes his boots. 

“Are you late? I hadn’t noticed. Are you hungry Darling? I ordered Thai earlier, I could warm it for you.” The kiss is salty and familiar, perfect, just like I knew it would be. My gaze doesn’t meet his eyes as I remove his gear. 

“That sounds perfect” Alec answers as he heads for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with perspective and tense. I'm not particularly thrilled with the results but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I write crappy smut. I'll work on that.


End file.
